Number Thirteen
by poopertrooper
Summary: When General Mustang rescues a chimera that was made from the dead Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, people are out for the cat-boy, and soon, he gets kidnapped. When his emotions are shattered, what will Roy do? Rated M.
1. Number 13

_Sorry I'm not working on my Edo-Chan stories...personal life is starting to get in the way, with finals coming up...it might be a little bit before I get much up, so I wanted to post this short thingy. Maybe I'll continue it. Maybe not. It wasen't my best work, and I got sloppy in the end. So don't flame me. Flames will be used to roast muffins._

_Started Writing: May 3rd, 2011_

_Started Typing: May 16th, 2011_

_**Number Thirteen**_

_**A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic**_

_**By Dinosaurs On The Moon Cookies**_

_**Chapter One**_

_I shiver as hands touch me. These hands do not show signs of mercy as they reach for my long and beautiful golden tail. And yank harshly, earning my pained cry. The hands will continue to torture me through the bars of my cell, and will make me want to die. Until one day. The day the cocky General Roy Mustang decides to break me free._

I am one of the wicked people. An incomplete human. To put thing striaght, I am a chimera. The first ever created chimera that pocesses human abilities other than speech.

I was created using the body of the famous Fullmetal Alchemist and a golden cat. I look almost like the alchmist, if I keep my hair long. But if I cut it, I look almost like a short-haired teenage boy. But I am not Edward Elric. He is dead. He died in a fatal car accident, I am told. His younger brother wasen't able to cliam his body for a proper barial because he was a member of the military. And soon I was made.

I lived in a cell, next to other experiments that the people in Central preform. These experiments were called 'Failiures' whom had liked to corrupt me. They would try to rape me by getting in my cell, and you get the rest. I wanted to end it myself, by killing myself, but then I met the General.

It was the one day of the year that an official of the Amestrian Military would come to see the experiments, and that usually invovled the Fuhrer seeing the cleaner work, and not us dammed. But this time, we had General Mustang coming to see us, and he wanted to see what was behind every door, nook and cranny. It was one of those times I'd had my hair long.

That day, the doctors who worked there decided to treat us in my set of cells like we were worth something, and actually fed us a ample meal, but I didn't touch mine, I knew that I haden't had enough to eat and that eating more than my stomach could hold would kill me. I was picking at my dish as the General came in, and we met eyes.

His onyx eyes were something like a beauty. He looked as if he'd been through countless battles, and I knew that my golden eyes looked at him, completely spiritless.

"Who is that in cell 13?" The General asked, pointing to my cell.

"That would be Experiment #13. Our only success story in the chimera department since Shou Tucker." One of the docters say, opening my cell.

But I do not make a move to escape. I know better, if I did, the nurses would catch me and spank me...All I do is sqeak and curl my tail around my neck,

"What do you mean by 'success', doctor?"

"He has the capabilities of a human, with the senses of a cat to go along. Speak to the General, Number 13."

I gaped at the people, looking like a complete ass, until I let out a sound.

"Bastards. Doctors are fucking bastards." I pointed a curved finger at the doctors and nurses, and then I mouthed; "Save me."

(Roy's POV)

"Basturds. Doctors are fucking bastards," The chimera's voice said, cracked as a clawed finger pointed to the other people in the room. "Save me." his voice lowered to barely a whisper.

He looked _just_ like Fullmetal. But his voice was like one of a six-year-old, which was expected because he had been mixed with a cat.

"What have you done to make him say that?" I asked, looking at the doctors who wore shocked expressions.

"We have done nothing, General! He's just acting out because of your presence. You haven't met." the head doctor, Dr. Marcy, said as she shoved the boy back, a scared sqeal following.

"I know we haven't, doctor. Who did you use?" I wanted to know if my prediction was right.

"We have no right to tell you that, General. Only the staff here, and the Fuhrer know the identity of the donator. I think we should leave." looked back at me and then to the door as she said this. She was surely hiding something.

"I'll come in a moment. You go and wait outside. I'll live."

(Expr. 13 POV)

He was going to stay in here alone? To see me be spanked by the nurse? He had to be insane!

I sucked it up and looked as the doctors filed out, except for General Mustang and Nurse Alta. After the door closed, the nurse went over to my cell, and mouthed for me to stay still, but I never did that. I went into panic, scrabbling in the cell and screeching bloody murder.

"What's wrong with him?" Mustang yelled, running over to the enterance of the cell, and saw my panic-filled eyes.

"Stay away sir! You might get hurt!" Alta said, sending me a hard glare.

My chest shook of unshed tears as I stood still, submitting to whatever was going to happen. She opened my cell, and lifted me out easily.

"I think he'll be fine now that he's calmed down. You _do_ need to get to know eachother, anyways. I'll be in the corner if something goes wrong." she said as I was stood up in front of the General.

I was possibly two to three feet smaller than Mustang, that was due to an undeveloped body, and he wore a military uniform while I had only a ragged pair of red jeans.

"Hello, Number 13. How are you?" Mustang asked, going down to my level.

I stood there, blushing, before I blurted; "Hi...sir. I'm okay...and you?"

"Healthy. You don't look so healthy, though. Are they feeding you properly?" He pryed, pointing to my exposed ribs.

I looked over at Nurse Alta, and she nodded her approval. I gulped, and put my eyes in match with the General's.

"N-No. They don't. Well...except for today, but I knew better than to eat much. I'll die that way. I don't want to die..." I murmur, tears threaten to slip. "But everything here in damned. And so am I. I _must_ die."

I fell to my knees, tears flowing down my face and chest. I had revealed too much to this General Mustang. Now he would surely send me off to where he'd never see me again, right?

"Don't worry. You won't die under _my_ jurisdiction. I _will_ save you."

My blurred eye went wide, and I gasped. I couldn't have heard that right? I thought, rubbing the tears out of my eyes. But all he did was grin at me. I then quickly hug him, and whisper in his ear; "I'll never forget you, Roy Mustang."

(Roy's POV)

Now all I had to do was get this boy's information, and then adopt him...

Suddenly, the door opened, and came storming in, heading right for us.

"13! Get awat from him! back to your cell! NOW!" She yelled, grabbing the boy by the hair, 13 screaming.

"NOOOOO! STOP! _STOP!_" The teen howled, yellow ears flattened against his head, tail fluffed.

I pulled on my gloves to preform my flame alchemy, and snapped my fingers, aiming for . She erupted into flames, dropping 13 onto the floor, unharmed. The human-cat scrabbled over behind me, and Nurse Alta ran out. I watched as she was being burned to ashes, and right before she died, I asked her a question.

"Who did you use to make 13?"

She looked at me, and screamed.

"I USED THAT DAMNED FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!"

And she died into ashes.

(Expr.13 POV)

So I was correct. I am the world famous alchemist of the people. At least his chimera.

After that, I was adopted by Mustang, and now I am his son...

_Do you want me to continue this?_

_Rate and Review! You'll get cookies! :D_


	2. Number 13 vs Number 9

_After much thought, and four awsome reviews from awsomenaruto, JessieKage, kazeyaoilover and darkduchess1...I've decided to continue this story. So prepare to be shocked. And maybe even crying if you like a cirtain youknowwho so much..._

_Started Writing: May 18th, 2011_

_Started Typing: May 19th, 2011_

_**Number Thirteen VS. Number Nine**_

_**An FMA Fanfic**_

_**By Doom On Edward's Tomato Juice**_

_**(Chapter Two)**_

_Wow. The world is a stunning piece of handiwork. And so are many of the people who live here. Of corse...there are some disadvantages to it, due to my 'impairment'. I can't attend regular school, and noone my age takes me for the normal human being Roy cliams I am. Sometimes I have those nightmares. The nightmares of when I was only just a number. Of how those cretures would harm me..._

"Hey, are you hard of hearing? I asked if the ears were real!"

I turned to see a small kid running up behind me as I trotted through Stanley Park, and I stopped, waiting for him to catch up.

"Well, are your ears real, mister?"

"Yeah. Wanna see proof?" I asked.

The boy nodded enthusiastically and looked up at my golden ears with a hard glare. I twitched each one and also turned a full 180 without moving my hands from my sides. When I glanced to see his look, he was smiling.

"I thought you'd scream and run off. You're not scared?" I asked, my eyes wide with inquisitiveness.

"Naw! You remind me of a cat-person I drew! You wanna see it?" he replied.

"Sure, but get a load of this," I grinned, letting my tail out from under my jacket. "Now you're scared, right?"

He shook his head as he pulled out a carefully folded piece of paper, and unfolded it to show me a picture. And it looked almost like me, right down to detail.

"Wow. That's good. What's your name? Mine's Edward."

"Kade. My real name's Kadis, though. But my teachers like it being Kade. Nice to meet you, Edward," he extended a hand, and I shook it. "You wanna know how I got my scar? Or have you not seen it?"

Kade outstretched his left arm to reveal a long, jagged scar going down it. I gasped, and tapped it to be sure it was real.

"I got it in a civil war. I'm from Drachma. My dad was a General in his army unit, and I had to fight because I had just turned twelve, the average age soldiers are admitted into the Drachman Army," he said, a wide smile painting his face; "And one battle, a bomb went off near my camp, and the shell cut into my arm. Thankfully, it didn't go all the way through, so only a scar was all it left me."

My mouth must've been wide open in shock, because Kade started laughing, and hugged me.

"Don't worry! I retired when I move here to Marian City. I'm fourteen now. It's been two years."

"Oh," I mumbled stupidly."I'm sixteen. I was in an experiment lab out in Central. It was horrible...I'm a chimera. That's why I have the ears and tail."

"Ahh. I guess we've been through alot, haven't we? Why don't we meet again sometime soon? Lemme write my cellphone. Here you go, now call me sometime!" Kade said, handing me a slip of purple paper. "I gotta go! Next class, ya know!"

And before I could reply, he was gone. I flipped the sheet of paper open to reveal Kade's number written on it. I smiled. I kept that smile as I headed back to my house, on Lewes Road. I ran to my house, and opened the door to a completely empty house. Roy was still at work, back at Northern Command.

I creeped down the empty hall to my room, and flopped on my bed when my telephone rang. I grabbed it and put the reciver to my cat-ear.

"Ed? Thank god you're home! Please stay there!" Roy's voice carried to my ears, laced with concern.

"Why? Something happen at North City?" I inquired, laying on my back now.

"There's a mad criminal loose in Marian City. He kills anyone, even animals. Go in the bathroom and stay there until you hear my voice, okay?"

"That's a lie! There wasen't anybody-" I clamped my hand over my mouth. I had almost told him!

I'm not supposed to go out beyond my street, and the last time Roy found out I had, I had to stay at Northern Command everyday for _two weeks_!

"What? Finish your sentence!"

"Nothing! I'm going to the bathroom now, kay?"

"Good. Just wait for me to give the all-clear, allright?"

I mumbled something inknowable as I put the phone back on the dock, and sat up in my bed to open the curtain of my window. To see the most terrifying thing ever.

It was a huge black cat about eleven feet tall, but I could sense it was part human.

_**"NUMBER THIRTEEN. PREPARE TO DIE."**_

My senses reacted like I was on overdrive. I stretched another three feet in height, my claws extended, and my teeth jutted out down to my chin.

I ran outside, and screehed.

_"NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT! NUMBER NINE!"_

I leaped into the air, and slammed onto an unready chimera. He howled a thunderous howl, and hit the ground, skidding across the road, covered in blood scarlet.

He struggled to get up, and I took it as a chance to strike again. But before I got him, he smacked me in the side, knocking the sir out of me and sending me flying.

_**"LET BIG BROTHER TEACH YOU HOW TO FIGHT..."**_ He growled.

I sneered in anger as I sat up, back against a trashbin.

I was hurting...my tail felt strange, but it stilled moved somehow.

_When would Roy come? Was this the criminal?_

I thought as I stood up, and jumped in Nine's direction. I clawed his face, leaving five long, bloody marks on his face.

_**"YOU FOOL! YOU'LL LEARN NOT TO MESS WITH MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"**_

"Yeah right. Chimeras have ugly faces. Yours isn't the most beautiful. I am _the success story_, right, Hughes?"

I shuddered and fell back as I said the last sentence.

_Who was Hughes?_

I coiled in an odd angle as Nine attacked. I was dazed, and _very_ confused.

Suddenly, Nine was kicked off me, and I looked up to see what had happened.

"Hey, Ed! Guess we meet again, sooner than we thought!"

(To Be continued...)

_Okay. This only took 2 hours to whip up. Hope you liked. Try to guess who the person who appears at the tale end is! You'll get a short FMA one-shot dedicated to you if you do before Monday!_

_Review and Fave! You get cookies!_


	3. NOTE FROM DOETJ! PLEASE READ!

_ARTHUR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!_

Hey, guys...I wanted to say that I won't have chapter three out until tomarrow, but in the meantime, I will tell you who won my little guessing game I talked about at the end of last chapter. The ones who got half right will get a one-shot, and people who got it all right will be a two-shot.

_**One-Shot Winners:**_

___darkduchess1_

_ kazeyaoilover_

_ haganeno56_

_Please tell me via PM what type of One-Shot you'd like, by July 1st, 2011! I mostly do FullMetal Alchemist, Hetalia Axis Powers, and D. Gray Man!_

_**Two-Shot Winners:**_

_ awsomenaruto_

_Sadly, awsomenaruto was the only one who guessed both in the same comment, so they got the Two-Shot. I'll get another contest to see If I can get more winners in the Two-Shot catagory! Please PM me about what you want me to do by July 1st, 2011!_

_The answers were that Kade was the person who came to save him, and Maes Hughes was number nine. And I promise he isn't evil. All will be explianed next chappie!_

_That's all, folks!_

_~Doom On Edward's Tomato Juice :D_


	4. To finish the fight, and to get lectured

_Okay, I'm sorry I didn't get this one out sooner...I've been busy lately, and will be until the beginning of June. I think. okay, on to the story that you've waited a week for!_

_Started Writing: May 19th, 2011_

_Started Typing: May 25th, 2011_

_**To Finish The Fight, And To Get Lectured**_

_**Chapter Three of Number Thirteen**_

_**By Doom On Edward's Tomato Juice**_

_ Kade came. To help me..._

"Kade...You didn't have to. And how'd you know?" I groan, trying to sit up, pushing 'Hughes' to the back of my mind.

"Aw! The news was buzzing at school about a crim out on the loose! And once they described what he looked like, I just had a gut feeling you'd be invovled! In a good way of corse!" Kade laughed, then turned to Nine.

I gasped when I saw he was holding a revovler gun, and scrambled to get to him. When I reached him, he held the gun back, aiming like an expert. I had alomst forgotten he had been a war survivor.

**BANG!**

I creeped back as the bullet hit Nine in the arm, sending yowls through the tiny neighborhood, and he fell to the ground, the blood pouring out to add with the other puddles.

"It shouldn't be long till the forces from North will get here, so let's try to keep him from doing anymore damage!" Kade yelled, jumping onto someone's porch, gun aimed again.

**"YOU'LL REGRET THAT, FEEBLE HUMAN!"** Nine roared, going for Kade like a canon.

_He wouldn't survive!_ I screamed mentally as I flashstepped in front of the Drachman as Nine barroled into me.

(Kade's POV)

I stepped back, my golden revovler ready if the other chimera still wanted my guts. Edward had blacked out by the collision that had been aimed for me. I was saved yet again from death.

Suddenly, I heard the shake in the air as more guns went off, aimed at the black monster Ed had a connection with, sending it to the ground. The North Forces had come.

"EDWARD!" I heard a yell, and turned to see a raven-haired man run up to Ed. Must have been a relative.

"Be careful!" I yelled. "He's hurt!"

The man looked at me and gaped most likely when he realized I was Drachman. "What do you mean, hurt?" he asked, directing me to come over to him.

When I came over, I began to layout what part of the battle I had seen and been in, and when I completed my story, he looked at Ed, with a look of dismay.

_What had happened to these two?_

(Ed's POV)

I felt a hand on my forehead, stroking my blond hair back, and I could see an orange sunlight on my closed eyes. The adrenline rush I had felt when I tranformed minutes eariler was long gone, and I figured my cat battle features were most likely history as well.

I very slowly opened my eyes to the presence of a plain white hospital room. _How long had I been out of it?_

Sitting in a chair next to my bed was Roy, reading a brochure on a type of cancer I couldn't pronouce.

"Roy? Are you okay/" I asked, sitting up in my hospital bed.

He perked up to make sure that it was me talking, and then he gave me an angry look.

"I should be asking the same out of you. How irresonsible can you get! first, you leave the block without my permission. Secound, you lie to me about it over _the phone_. Third, you lie _again_ by not staying in the bathroom. Lastly, you almost get yourself _and _Kade _killed_! I can't believe I even trusted you, Edward Mustang!" Roy snapped, going right to me and shaking me a little as he said it.

I turned my eyes away from him, not wanting a lecture whrn I just woke up. But he grabbed my chin and turned me to face him, and he looked like his personal bubble had just burst.

"Don't look away from me, Ed. I mean it when I said I can't trust you anymore. And so, while you were still out cold, I decided to admit you to the only public school that would accept you. 'Mairian City Academy Of Instructional Learning.' You'll start when you get out."

"But-" I gasped, but Roy put my lips back together, leaving me mumbling.

"No buts. You be glad I'm letting you even go to a _public_ school."

I slumped back into the plain, plain white cushioning of the cot as I began to cry, ears flattend against my hair, and tail lashing under the blankets.

(2 Days Later)

"I'm glad you're going to my school! You'll make tons of friends, becuase I'm one of the most popular guys at school!" Kade's voice rang through the reciever of Edward's telephone.

"But what about the whole chimera thing? How are you gonna cover _that_?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it! You might actually get the most popular guy at school's attention, and I warn you beforehand, he's _gay_."

"Uh...What's his name?"

"Roy Hughes."

"That last name sounds familer."

"Yeah...He's the grandson of some famous guy in the military named Maes Hughes."

I heard Roy yell for me, and I ended the conversation quickly, and ran down the hall to see what he needed.

And I saw Nine sitting on my couch.

"What the hell! NINE!" I yowled, beginning to feel that rush again, that rush for battle.

"Don't get mad! He's living with us, and his name is Maes." Roy said, pushing me over near him.

"How'd you find that out?"

"Turns out he is the chimera of my old friend who died years back. They robbed his body from his grave, and brought him back to Central labs to make him the ninth cat-chimera to make it through the process alive."

_Maes Hughes..._

And I fainted.

(To be continued...)

_What do you think's gonna happen next? Will they get along? Or will tensions rise withen the Mustang household?_

_Guess right and you just might get a two-shot from me if you guess by next Tuesday!_


	5. My first accident, and to become prey

_Well...I'm back after a weekend in the mountains. I got a broken toe falling down a hill, and so yesturday, while my mom and sister went to the mall, I wrote the chapter your eyes will be graced upon now. I also want to say that haganeno56 got the winning two-shot! Just lemme know by July 1st, 2011 what you want the two-shots to be about! Okay, now enjoy this chapter. Warning, I got a bit sloppy in the end, so don't mind it. I was also high in Sierra Mist while writing this._

_Started Writing: May 30th, 2011_

_Started Typing: May 31st, 2011_

_**My First Accident, And To Become The Prey**_

_**Chapter Four of Number Thirteen**_

_**By Doom On Edward's Tomato Juice**_

_"Hey Ed! Don't you think these pictures of my beautiful daughter Elysia are the most wonder things you've ever seen?"_

My eyes bolted open to the darkness of my room. It was already past midnight, according to my alarm clock.

My head hurt like hell, and I sat up in my bed, looking out the window at the full moon. _How long had it been since the fight? Three days? I don't know._

My eyes widened when I saw a form in what looked like a make-shift bed on the other side of the room. I slipped out of my bed and crept over to see what it was, but seconds before I actually reached it, the thing spoke.

"Don't even think about it, Thirteen. We're still enemies, no matter what our past relationship was."

"Sorry. I won't even bother." I growled, crawling right back into my bed once more, and curling into a ball.

In a moment, I felt the rush, but I wasne't even upset!

_Or was I?_

I trembled madly as I went through the process of gaining my fighting abilities. And for once, it was quite painful.

Suddenly, I heard a bone snap, and I screeched in panic and pain as I saw my left arm fall off to land beside me, skin dissovling like it had been dipped in a pot of acid. The blood was flowing out allover me, and my bed. I couldn't see very much soon after, becuase the blood had somehow sealed my eyes shut and burning them.

**"ROY! ROY! HELP!"** I screamed, my remaining three limbs flailing around in the space they could reach.

I heard footsteps through the pounding of blood in my ears, a gasp of shock, and I could feel strong arms lift me up, and then that person was running.

(Three Hours Later)

"Edward. Wake up. Please wake up."

A voice coaxed my eyes to almost literally peel open, to be stung by the bright light of sunrise.

I tried to get my hands to rub my eyes, and suddenly, I remembered the past events, and I groaned, rubbing one eye, and then the other. I had only one arm.

My blood-crusty eyes turned to see both Maes and Roy looking at me with sad expressions, but the moment I caught eyes with Maes, he turned away with a growl.

"What are you going to do with my arm?" I asked, to noone in particular.

"Automail. Only thing I can think of. And to my surprize, I know of an mechanic who might help you." Roy repiled, brushing his fingers along my bandaged wound, making me shiver.

"Huh? Who? And what's Autmail?" I blabbered, sitting up straighter.

"First: Automail is what most mechanics call 'FullMetal Prostechtics', they help someone who's lost a limb, have a limb so they can have a normal life without having a hadicap. Secoundly: This mechanic is a young man named Alphonse Elric. I've known him since he was a child, so you can trust him."

"But what about school? Will I even go today?"

"You'll go. It just might be different. That's all. Now do you want to get ready or not?"

I nodded as I slipped off the couch. Then Roy helped me down the hall, and that was a bit strange.

Once in my already cleaned room, he set me loose to get myself dressed. I went into my hugmungous closet and threw out a new set of clothes I had picked out the prevoius day to wear to the academy for the first day.

There was a neon orange polo shirt, dark blue jeans, and white preppy shoes. I styled my hair (Which was still long) into two ponytails, and put on a sun-viser on my head.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and frowned when I caught sight of my left arm, or what _was_ left of it.

"Ed? What's taking so long in there? Need help?"

I turned to see Roy poking his head in, and I thought he smelled like lavender.

"I'm done. I'll be in there in a minute."

It took me at least five before I even opened the door to see Kade already there.

Kade had his black hair dyed hotpink, and he was wearing cat's eye contacts. There was a sparkly star painted on his face, and he wore gold eyeshadow.

"Hey, Ed! Comeon! Roy's waiting outside! And yes, he knows about the arm, I told him after your dad told me!"

I was grabbed by my only remaining arm and dragged right out of the house.

As promised, there was a teen standing at the walkway. He had neon blue hair, and wore a long, emerald green cloak so you couldn't see what else he was wearing. He too had cat's eye contacts, but in a different color from Kade's.

"Hi. You must be Kitty-Boy? I'm Roy Hughes. Nice to meet you." he spoke in a seductive tone, and I swore he almost caught me in his trap.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Edward Mustang, by the way." I stuttered, just what he wanted from me. I could tell by his eyes.

_Poor guy was hitting on me already. Did I put too much into the clothes? Should I have not styled my hair the way I did?_

Soon after that, we all started for school, and I realized this was going to be a very, very long roller-coaster ride, at the very least.

And withen a few weeks, this new Roy would be getting over into my comfort zone, and I'd be shoved right out of it.

_ What now?_

(To be continued...)


	6. Fancy Feast Prostectics

_I haz VERY good news...I have actually finished writing this chappie and the next TWO! Prepare for shocking events, blood, and maybe a secret that was never meant to be known! All coming in chapters 5-7 of Number Thirteen! Okay...now to this story. And also, I might be able to post chapter six tomarrow afternoon, and seven on Wednesday afternoon, so look out for them!_

_Started Writing: June 3rd, 2011_

_Started Typing: June 6th, 2011_

_**Fancy Feast Prostectics**_

_**Chapter Five Of Number Thirteen**_

_**By Chibi Allen Walker The Awsome**_

_What does Roy Hughes want from me? And why does the name 'Alphonse Elric', sound familiar to me?_

These questions have been racing in my mind since the first day at my new school, Mairian City Academy of Instructional Learning. But to tell you the truth, no answers have come, just more, if smaller questions.

After my first day at the academy, I found out just how corrupt the school was. I figure that's why the officials named it what they did.

You wanna know just how bad? So bad I hear they have wild sex orgies after school with the principal, Miss Williums. And that's just the beginning, but I don't want to go on.

So anyways. It's been about three weeks since I've started coming here, and I've pretty much stayed low, which I'm surprized I actually got away with it. Me and Kade are still good friends, and I still hang around with Roy Hughes, though I really have no choice but to...He's been persistant recently to get to my vital regions, I believe. He actually grabbed _my ass_ during English! But I haven't told a single soul, not even my dad...

Today, I got my hair cut short. It's about three inches compaired to the nineteen I had before I cut it. Now I look almost like any other normal teenager. But with six limbs instead of seven (counting ears and tail!).

Right now, I'm in my room, the one I share with Maes, drawing a picture of a waterlily.

"Edward? You still in here?"

I looked up and saw Maes at the door, his face upset like it always is.

"Yeah. Why? You need me to open the cat food can or something?" I sneer.

"I DO NOT EAT _CATFOOD_, YOU DUMBASS!" he screeched. _Ha. Struck a nerve._

"Uh, yeah. What about that can of Fancy Feast I saw you eating the other night?"

"That's it, . You're _so_ going down."

"Go right on ahead, kitty-cat. I still know how to fight with one arm." I hiss, still perfectly calm.

"What's going on in here?" Roy burst in, and saw me in my battle stance.

"He's been trying to beat me up because _he _thinks _I_ still eat cat food!" Maes whined.

_Ohhh crap...Why'd you have to play that innocent crap card, Maes?_

Roy looked from Maes to me, and back twice, obviously weighing the worth of the situation before grabbing me by the arm and taking me out into the hallway.

When he let go, I stepped back against the wall, hand pressed to my ass, hoping the worst wouldn't happen.

"Edward Elric Mustang," Roy began, voice cold. "What was the sixth rule you learned when you first came here?"

I suddenly froze. _Uh...The SIXTH? I thought there were only five rules!_ I felt SO embarassed, I mean, how could I have forgotten _one_ rule?

"Edward? Don't tell me you've run off, _again,_" Roy turned to still seeme standing behind him, my face bright red."Oh. You're still here. Well, you have one minute to answer me."

I could already feel the pain my ass would experiance if I didn't do something, and quick! So I said...

"Would you like some cheese-covered french fries with that hamburger?"

I tore off, running for my ass, and possibly my life...

I could already hear the pounding of Roy's feet at I bolted to the living room, and hid behind the love-seat, hoping he _wouldn't_ look there. Last time this happened, I had in a kicthen cabinet and was found _waayy_ too quickly.

Then Roy entered the room, he actually didn't look behind _any_ of the furniture, but _UNDER_ it. Luckily, he never saw me, and trailed off to the kicthen.

I crawled out and passed the front door, just as the doorbell rang.

I grabbed the doorknob and opened it, then ran to hide behind a large flower-pot in the hall.

I saw Roy walk over to see the door open, and let the person in.

"So, Alphonse, how are things back at Resembool?"

_So this person who came in is Alphonse Elric?_

"Well, General...I guess things are fine. Winry's auto-mail shops in both Resembool and Rush Valley are very popular, maybe even world famous. I only wish brother could have been there to see it all," a soft male's voice sighed, "But my auto-mail is gaining a bit of popularity with the military, and the people in Dublith. I work there as of four years ago."

"That's great, Al. And what about your wife?"

"Wha? You still know I'm single! Oh, you just want to see if I have one so you can take her, is that it?" Al laughed playfully, slapping Roy on the back.

Roy laughed along with him as I heard the sqeal of the couch as they sat on it.

"Allright, I get it Al. Did you bring anything?"

"Of corse I did! But where's your son?"

"He's hiding somewhere. He got in troble, and ran off. He'll show soon."

And in fact, I did.

I slowly stepped in the room, and caught eye with the visitor.

_"AL! ALPHONSE! __**ALPHONSE! **__DAMN! __**DAMN!**__ How could this have happened? GIVE ME MY BROTHER BACK! HE'S THE ONLY FAMILY i HAVE LEFT!"_

I staggered back, and sqeezed my eyes shut, fingers covering my pained face.

_I haden't lost a leg! But why doe it feel this way?_

I fell down, screaming.

_"Brother! Your arm! Your leg! What happened? You said it wouldn't fail!_

_*Flashforward*_

_"Maybe what you wanted to tell me, was that my soul and memories are all __**FAKE**__ and that they were created __**ARTIFICIALLY**__."_

_*Flashback*_

_"ED, HELP ME! ED! PLEASE!"_

When I opened my eyes, both the visitor and Roy were in front of me, with looks of shock.

"Alphonse...What's happening to me? Roy? Alphonse?" I gurgle, tastingblood all in my mouth.

"Brother? Is that reallt you? Do you really remember me?" Alphonse asked, a tear sliding dpwn his pale cheeks.

"Of corse I do! You're my younger brother-"

I blacked out again. This time, there was a form in front of me.

"_Oh, Edward Elric. Your time has not come yet. Sleep a little longer and then you can wake up."_

And I opened my eyes again, Alphonse there again, but this time, I didn't know him.

"Who are you?" I asked, eyes glaring at him.

For a moment, Alphonse stared blankly, obviously stunned, but then he snapped out of it.

"I'm your new auto-mail mechanic from the FullMetal Prostectics Studio. I'll be here to get you a new arm."

(To Be continued...)

(Preview of next chapter: _**On Thin Ice: Parts I-II**_)

_I tore out of the classroom, dazed and confused once more. My golden ears flattened back and tail waving like a billowing flag. I found the nearest door made of glass, and pushed it open, bolting to the cold of the outside. It was snowing._

_I ran for a long time, until I almost ran out of air to breathe. I collasped onto an already tall pile of snow. It was getting close to blizzard condition. That's how far north Mairian City is._

_I trembled in fear, and in freeze as I tried to locate where I was, but the snow was too thick in the air. _

_The bad thing was, with having only one arm, I was weak. But the good thing, I could smell as good as any cat, and might be able to locate home, or Northern Command. I hoped. _


	7. On Thin Ice: Parts I and II

_I've been waiting SO long to post this chapter! Though the next chapter is my favorite, this one comes second. And a reminder to my one-shot winners, you only have three weeks from Friday to tell my your requests! And...I was having a creepy idea after looking at a picture a friend of mine made, that maybe I should do another version of this story, but with either Alphonse or Roy. But I wouldn't start anything like that until I've finished this one. Okay, now on to the story!_

_Started Writing: June 4th, 2011_

_Started Typing: June 7th, 2011_

_..._

_**On Thin Ice: Parts I-II**_

_**Chapter Six Of Number Thirteen**_

_**By Chibi Allen Walker The Awsome**_

_I think I'm beginning to love the auto-mail industry!_

"Right. I want the one with that nice-looking logo on the shoulder. I also want one that you can paint the nails." I said, drawing out a sample of my auto-mail arm that I was soon to get.

"Alright, Edward. One thing, though. I heard you have claws that extend from your fingers. Can I see your skin hand and what it looks like with the claws out?" Alphonse asked, taking the drawing.

I let him see my hand first, and then flexed the sharp claws the full two inches out. He gasped, and then added a note on the picture.

"Okay. Looks like we're done here for today, Edward. I'll have to travel back to Dublith to get the matearials, and I'll come here and set up shop. I think it'l be good to have more than one business location, anyways."

"But who's gonna keep shop in Dublith?" I asked in wonder.

"My apprentice, Cooper. He's been with me for almost three years this November," Alphonse grinned as he said it, while packing his small traveling bag. "When I get here, it'll take at least a week and a half to complete the auto-mail to peak condition. Just wait."

(Two Weeks Later, at the academy)

"I'll see ya in Algebra!" Kade yelled to me as he went through the exit, skipping class again. But he had good riddence to skip out on English.

Roy Hughes had been going even worse than before. He actually almost got me to kiss him yesturday! I still have no idea how he does it. A girl in my class keeps telling me that I should tell someone, but who whould help me? I'm a chimera!

I braced myself for class, sitting in my useual seat, and a few seconds later, Roy Hughes sat beside me. But to my other side, where noone really sat, another kid took the seat. She seemed to be a new student. Black hair with purple streaks, crimson red eyes, and a nasty scar across her likely once-beautiful face.

"Uh, are you new here?" I asked, tapping lightly on her desk.

"Why yes I am! My name is Kyra Juro. But call me Ky-chan. And you are?" she asked in a bubbly voice.

"Edward Mustang, nice to meet you." I say, shaking her hand with my only one.

She never asked about my tail and ears, nor about my missing arm, and to me, that was odd. But I found out she came from out in the rich part of Central City, but had to move up to here when her father had lost rank in the military, and had been sent to Briggs.

"Edddwarrrddd. Aren't you forgetting me?" I heard Roy Hughes say obnoxiously, jabbing me in the back.

Kyra giggled and dismissed herself to the restroom, leaving me to my molester.

"Aww. Now we can continue yesturday, without interruption." He purred, hand slipping into my shirt.

All I could do was shiver and pretend I enjoyed it, until to went too far. He had begun to unfasten my jeans, and I screamed.

"Oh my god! You monster! Get away from me!" I cried out, getting out of my seat and fastening my pants back. "You're just like the others! Oh, the other failiures!"

Tears flowed down my cheeks as I remembered the failures at the Central Lab, how'd they let their hands would rape me through cell's bars. _But that was almost a year ago!_

I tore out of the classroom, dazed and confused once more. My golden ears flattened back and tail waving like a billowing flag. I found the nearest door made of glass, and pushed it open, bolting into the cold, outside world. It was snowing.

I ran for a long time, until I almost ran out of air to breathe. I collasped onto an already tall pile of snow. It was getting close to blizzard condition. That's how far north Mairian City is.

I trembled in fear and in freeze as I tried to locate where I was, but the snow was too think in the air.

The bad thing was, with having only one arm, I was weak. But the good thing, I could smell as good as any cat, and might be able to locate home, or the Northern Command. I hoped.

(END OF PART I)

(BEGIN PART II)

Roy's POV

"General Mustang. There's a call waiting from the academy. It's sounds like it's bad, sir." I heard my assistant say.

I groan and pick up the telephone next to me. I wasen't expecting the worst.

"Hello? Oh, General Mustang!" Came a woman's voice from the other line.

"Yes, Miss Williums. What's happened to Ed this time?"

"Well, just a few minutes ago, his English teacher called to tell me that Ed had been raped during class, and he ran out of the building out of terror, crying about his rapist being like 'one of those failiures'. And with these almost blizzard-like conditions, he could cirtainly die if he isn't found soon."

I dropped the phone, letting it clatter to the floor, and sat up at my desk. I was shocked. _Edward being raped __during__ school?_

My assistant, Captain Seki, gave me a worried expression. But I ignored it as I pulled out my flame gloves and went for the door. _I __had__ to find Edward, and quickly!_

Author's POV

Meanwhile, in a secret room in an unknown location, person dailed a number on it's phone.

"'Ello?"

"Hello sir. Agent 013. I have located Edward Elric, target number twenty-one. Location is Mairian City, 3 miles from Northern Command."

"Awsome. Send out 006 to bag 'em. And be sure to bring him back here, to moi."

"Okay, sir. I cirtainly will. Good day, sir."

"Good day, Agent 013."

Ed's POV

4 hours after breakout

_My arm is numb. As if I already couldn't feel my legs..._

I had crawled blindly forward until I haden't been able to move. It was already pitch-black out here. The snow trailing behind me was glazed crimson from my stump-wound being reopened. I could barely see a streak of blond hair in the bloodtrail, and I sighed a cracked sigh. _I'm surely going to freeze to death!_

The only things I could move were my ears and eyes. That was completely it. _Roy has to be __so__ worried about me!_

I never had another really clear thought. I had been knocked out cold.

This would be the beginning of my end. Or maybe not?

(To be continued...)


	8. On Thin Ice: Parts III and IV

_This chapter will be the last one posted until next Monday, I beleive. So I hope this will be enough to last you the weekend! Also, most of this chapter is in Al's point of view, so this might be different. But Ed's POV and Roy's POV will also be invovled. Oh, and thank you for THREE reviews yesturday! That really made me happy! And, for anyone who likes both FMA and Doctor Who, I have some news...Me and my older sister are beginning a crossover that invovles both! And from what we have so far, I think you'll be pleased with the results. That won't be posted till we get the first chapter done, however long that might be. Okay, on with the story!_

_Started Writing: June 4th, 2011_

_Started Typing: June 8th, 2011_

_..._

_**On Thin Ice: Parts III-IV**_

_**Chapter Seven Of Number Thirteen**_

_**By Chibi Allen Walker The Awsome**_

...

(Alphonse Elric's POV)

_Good God. This snow looks deep. Reminds me of Briggs._

I thought as I stepped off the train at North City, only miles from my final destination, Mairian City, 'The Land Of Eternal Love'.

Beside me, my youngest of my three sons, and my second apprentice in my auto-mail business, Remus Elric, was tinkering with a little metal toy of his.

Remember when I told General Mustang I hadn't a wife? I _do_ have a wife, but I didn't want to bring up such conversation at the time. Her name's Briar. Briar Didier Elric. She had all three of my sons, Vincent, Allen, and Remus.

"Papa? Why is it so cold here? I think it should be warmer." Remus said, head digging into my side, looking for warmth.

"We're in the north. The futher up north you go, the colder it gets. You wouldn't understand all of it Remus, you're only seven years old." I answer, stroking my son's soft, red hair.

I hear Remus sigh, and suddenly, he took off, out of the station, so I followed, figuring he knew his way.

When we both reached the entrance, we could both see Northern Command Center, right across the street.

_How convienent._

"Remus. We're going across the street, to the Northern Command Center. I have to speak to a costumer who works there."

"But Mama said that people from the military are stupid and you shouldn't talk to them!" Remus said, shocked at my actions.

Briar had told the kids that to keep them working in the Auto-mail industry so they wouldn't suffer the hardships of the military. And that, I had to admit, wasen't a bad idea. But this was Roy Mustang I was talking about!

"This man, I've known since your late uncle joined the military. He was actually Uncle Edward's commander."

That was about the time I saw Roy exit the command center, with his flame gloves on! I grabbed Remus' hand and ran across the street, in the way of cars and people, until I caught up to him.

"General Mustang! Where are you going? Is something wrong?"

Roy turned to face me, surprized for a split second, then his expression changed to grim.

"It's Edward. He got molested and ran out into blizzard conditions. He might dies..." Roy trailed off, looking at his feet like a bad kid after he'd marked on the walls.

I almost screamed, but I wouldn't do that, not in front of Remus, or Roy. What I did do, was begin to run. Towards Mairian City.

_ Ed, my older brother, is out there somewhere, dying. I had to save him!_

(END PART III)

(BEGIN PART IV)

Ed's POV

"Well, well. Agent 013. You have done well. You have found my kitten. Thank you so much."

A form bowed in manners, and walked out. My eyes darted up to the person in the chair in front of me.

_It __was__ me._

"Well, well, kitten dear. It was high time I had seen you again. I am Lust, if you wished to know. More like Lust's son of sorts. People call me Desire," the mirror image of me purred, trotting over to me, and touching my warm chest tenderly. "Oh my. You still don't know? I'm the other half of the dead Edward Elric's soul. The one part that always commited things to Edward's greatest desires, hence my name. And this time, he wants his soul to conjoin, as one, in an act of intercorse. I believe you know what I mean, right?"

At this point, I was too far gone. It had all gone too far. I slowly nodded, knowing what he meant, and understanding only part of the situation.

Alphonse's POV

I had reached Mairian City, and all the way to a place called Stanley Park.(A/N:Doesn't this park sound familiar?) I knew from my last trip that it wasen't too far from the school that I heard Edward went to. _He might be here!_

As I neared the center, I caught sight with scarlet re. I stepped back to see the beginnings of a bloodtrail, started by what seemed to have been a cut against a sharp twig.

I could hear footsteps, two pair. Roy and Remus had caught up to me.

"Papa! Where are you going! Who is it you're looking for? I'm tired and we need to go back!" Remus called, but I ignored him, edging to the side of the path, starting my way down.

I felt the snow land in my hair as I continued down, horrified at the sight of so much blood. _If this was Edward's blood, he couldn't have lived!_

My feet crunched the snow, and my hot tears fell, onto the blood. That's when I saw it. A sliver of blond hair.

I fell to my knees, right in the path, wailing, yelling out Edward's name over and over. The trail had ended, but he was nowhere to be found!

Someone must've killed him!

Roy's POV

I reached Alphonse, who was crying out Ed's name, and I soon saw why. On the center of the path, there was a lock of blond hair. _It must be Edward's!_

The little boy who was with him ran up to him and was trying to calm him, without much success. So I decided to step in.

"Alphonse. We're going to find him, no matter what it takes us. Do you still know how to preform alchemy?" I asked.

That got the adult's attention, and he looked at me with agony in his caramel eyes, wet blood in the tips of his dirty-blond hair.

"I-I think so, G-General," He hiccuped, outstreaching his palms. "I-I haven't u-used it s-since shortly a-after...B-Brother died..."

"Good. Come on, get yourself together, Al. There's still hope. And that means we need to get going." I offered my hand to him.

He began to wipe his tears away, and suddenly laughed.

"You're still the same Roy Mustang I've known! Always jumping head-first to get to your goal!" He continued laughing, taking my hand and standing himself. Then he sighed. "Well, if those are my directions, then let's go, Remus, Commander."

Ed's POV

_It's so dark, I can hear the panting of Desire. We just did it. He raped me. Oh God..._

(To Be Continued...)

...

_Okay, if you can guess which chapter Stanley Park first appeared in, you win a one-shot! Answer by next Monday! See ya next Chappie!_


	9. The Past To Desire

_Oh, hello guys. It's my first day of summer break! So I'm gonna be able to pursue longer projects, like the length "Abduction" was! And guess what! I was able to plan out this chapter through chapter 13! There will most likely be a pretty dark feel from here on out, so if you liked the happier parts, sorry! You'll just have to read something else of mine... Now I'm gonna let you read this story, so have fun! And I'll tell you who the winner was at the end of the chapter! No peeking!_

_Started Writing: June 9th, 2011_

_Started Typing: June 15th, 2011_

_..._

_**The Past To Desire**_

_**Chapter Eight Of Number Thirteen**_

_**By Chibi Allen Walker The Awsome!**_

_(Ed's POV)_

"You know, kitten? I've never told you how I really came around. I think I'll tell you, a nice story to possibly lull you to sleep, humm?" Desire said in his ever-so-smooth voice.

I blindly watched as he said some jibberish, and a screen appeared from his fingers. This would tell me.

(_The Story Of Desire The Homuncolious_)

Desire was the last of the homuncolious, born shortly after the others had been elimanated. He too used to have the same animal features as Edward, but they were dog. He had removed them by hand when he had grown older.

His first memory was of being in an orphanage, and wanting to kill all the people who were there, because they had all made fun of the dog ears and tail. He eventually did, the day he turned sixteen. A bloodly massacure happened, and noone was left alive. He ran away to Central City, and then north. Thus starting a military case called 'The Raven's Massacure'.

He soon found out of his past, being Lust's son, not by birth, and being half of the dead Edward Elric's soul. He sent agents to locate this 'other half' of his soul, so he could comply to Ed's wishes. And he did.

_( End Of Story)_

"Now, you know, kitten. Now I have something I have to do. To dispose of you, now that my chores with you are completed, anyway." Desire's grin turned into a most wicked simle, mostly meant to scare me, but I didn't make any expression back. I didn't even flinch.

_(Roy's POV)_

As we headed back to my house, I could feel the presence of the kid who's been following Alphonse. _Who is he?_ I ask myself.

He was a small boy, about eight? With auburn hair and hazel eyes. He had been carrying a large suitcase, much too large for him to be carrying.

"Uhmm...Hey kid, who are you?" I asked him, letting him catch up to me.

"Oh, me?" he giggled, pointing to himself. "I'm Remus Elric! I'm training to be the best auto-mail mechanic _ever_!"

_So Alphonse lied to me!_

"Al!" I yelled to him. He peeked around, wonder on his pale face. "Didn't you tell me you haden't a wife!"

"Well, yes...But I didn't have time for that conversation, so I didn't bring it up! The only reason I was at your house was so I could see the orders for the auto-mail through! Not to make small talk with some military bastard looking for power!" Al turned on me, fists balling together.

"_Excuse, me!_ And you didn't even give shit enough to tell me you at least had a son! I though I could trust you! But you've gone as far as to Edward's level!"

"Don't talk of him like that! He's _your_ son! And _my_ older brother! Don't you care about him? And to let you know," Al snapped. "I have _three_ sons!" he retorted, stomping his foot to prove his point.

_"Please! STOP!" _

Below us, Remus was looking up, expression distruaght. There were tears brimming his eyes, threatning to fall.

"Please don't fight, Mister Roy, Papa. If we don't stop, we'll never resolve this! We need to work together, as a group!"

That stopped us. Al gulped, and stepped away, grabbing his suitcase. I relaxed myself and began to walk home again.

_This kid knew more than he let on..._

_(Ed's POV)_

I watched as Desire mosied out of the room, leaving me in my prison, all alone, nothing but me and my bed. The door basically melted into the wall, so I had no idea where it was, I wouldn't be able to escape that way.

I curled up into a ball, which was my preferred sleeping position, and I fell to sleep, only to have a dream.

It was a horrible dream, with everyone I knew...slitting my throat. But when Desire came up to me, he clamped both of his hands over my nose and mouth, went up to my face, and growled;

_"To earn air, you must say, that you do not love Roy Mustang, with truth in your words."_

I jerked awake, horribly frightened, and I clutched my pillow, and cried into it, wondering what I was going to do.

_(Kade's POV)_

"What? Why'd you do that, you son-of-a-bitch!" I yelled into Roy Hughes' face, almost ready to kill him. "You really do _have_ problems!"

I slapped him and stormed off, very upset, and even knowing who had to have possibly taken Edward.

Desire wouldn't kill my best friend! Not now, not ever! All I had to do was go home and call his father and give him to tip! Then I'd go see if I could handle the problem!

_(Ed's POV)_

I looked up as my door opened, to see Desire, with handcuffs.

_Was he going to do it again?_

"Well, kitten. I've decided that we should play a game together. Wanna know what it's called? Russian Roulette. I'll tell you the rules in a moment. Now off the bed."

_I knew what Russsian Roulette was! He's gonna kill me!_

But I made no move of escape as he handcuffed me and lead me out into the mirky hallway.

What was I gonna do about it? My creation had lead to all of this, anyways. Maes attacking and nearly killing me, meeting Kade and Roy Hughes, my arm falling off, then me being raped and kidnapped and raped again. Then there was Roy Mustang. He came and adopted me because of something. Something more than just me being a chimera with human qualities. But what could it be?

"Allright, kitten. Time for the game to begin," Desire purred, putting me in a room and letting me go. He went into another room I could see through glass. "The rules, are simple. I'll give you one of my guns, and you point it to your head. There may either be a bullet in the magazine, or it might be blank. Obviously, the bet is your life. You'll be _very_ lucky if it's blank. Now, you have ten minutes to make yourself comfortable. In what might be your deathbed."

_(Alphonse's POV)_

"Looks like we're here." Roy said, grabbing the doorknob, and opening the door.

I stepping in the extremly warm climate, Remus after me, and I went into the living room, where I had met Edward for the first time in almost twenty years.

I saw the telephone, and there was a bright purple light blinking on it.

"Umm...Is there a message on this? There's a purple light on here, going off."

Roy came into the room, and pushed a button, and a voice filled the room.

"! It's Kade, Edward's friend! I think I know who took him, and possibly where! The guy's name is Desire, who looks like him, and there's an abandoned warehouse near Briggs, he should be there!"

_(To Be Continued...)_

...

_The Winner of my trivia question is shinohime-chan, and the answer was that Stanley Park first appeared in Chapter Two. It was located near the very beginning of the chapter. And shinohime-chan, I will try my best to get you that Yullen one-shot! Oh, and on Roselynn Saphira and awsomenaruto's one-shots and two-shots...They are getting completed as of right now, but both are still in beginning stages. I promise I'll have it at least by the end of the month! See ya in Chapter Nine! :D_


	10. All My Secrets

_Allright, mates. I'm back once again! Did you guys see the Boston Bruins beat those Vancover Chanucks? That was interesting, and I only saw the first third..._

_So anyways! I hope you enjoy Chapter Nine for all it's worth, because I spent about three hours yesturday writing it! I'll give you another chance to win a free Two-shot at the end of the chapter! The answers should be really easy, so make sure you've been cuaght up! Enjoy!_

_Started Writing: June 15th, 2011_

_Started Typing: June 16th, 2011_

_..._

_**All My Secrets**_

_**Chapter Nine Of Number Thirteen**_

_**By Chibi Allen Walker The Awsome**_

_**(Happy 1 Month Annniversary!)**_

(Roy's POV)

_"It's Kade, Ed's friend! I think I know who took him, and where! The guy's name is Desire, who looks like him, and there's an abandoned warehouse near Briggs, he should be there!"_

_ How did a Drachman know? _I asked myself.

"Desire...Briggs...Wait a minute!" Al procliamed, sitting on my couch, thinking quickly. "I remember going near a warehouse close to Briggs, when I was trying to find Scar and Winry, right before I got my body back. That might be the place!"

"Well, do you still know how to get there from here?" I asked, going to my desk to retrive a map of the North Mountains.

"Of corse!" The mechanic laughed, looking at me. "It's only north of here, _exactly _north."

I nodded, placed the map back down, and instead grabbed a couple of guns out of my desk drawer. I handed one to Alphonse, and slipped the other into my military jacket pocket. I made sure my ignition gloves were still in my other pocket, and they were, safe and secure.

"Alright, men, our next location is a warehouse near Briggs Command. Alphonse, lead the way." I tried to do my best military voice, because I haden't in a while, and they took a moment before responding.

"Sir, yes sir!" Both Remus and Al shouted, and Al lead the way out the front door...

(Ed's POV)

_Only three minutes now. Till I die. Shouldn't I be praying?_

I peered my eyes out the glass window, and saw someone familiar. As I stepped closer, I saw black hair with purple streaks, the crimson red eyes, and then I saw the jagged scar on her face.

_Kyra? What was she doing here?_

"Kyra! Can't you get me out!" I begged, pressing up to the glass until my whisker were getting squished."I'm Edward! From English class!"

She didn't move, all that happend was her eyes starting to bulge out of her sockets, mouth opening, but no words. Then her body crumpled to the ground, and I see a steady flow of blood coming out of her back, where her spine's midsection was. Suddenly, she began to discentigrate, starting with her feet, then her midhalf, and finally, she was gone, just a pile of dust. Kyra was dead.

"KYRA! KY-CHAN! NO! YOU HAVE TO GET ME OUT!" I screamed out, banging on the glass in panic.

Out of the shadows, Desire stepped out, smirking and holding a mini-pistol.

"I never miss, kitten. Agent 013's time was long up. Time I had killed it anyways," Desire saw my face pressed up to the glass, tears blurring my vision."Oh, you poor thing. It appears life hasen't given you mercy, has it? From our old life, to now. But then again, life's not supposed to be fair. I learned that a long time ago."

For the first time, I saw that Desire was wearing a suit, a military servant's suit. The only reason I knew was because of the Amestris emblem emblazed on the chest pocket. _Had he been a servant?_

"Allright, kitten, time's up," Desire whispered, opening the door. "I will give you three minutes to shoot. If you don't, I'll do it myself, over _your_ naked and wounded body. _Got it?_" he spat the last part, and closed the door.

**"YOU MONSTER!"** I screamed, slamming the gun down. **" YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"**

When I said 'bitch', that set him off. His adrenline rush started up, and he began to turn into...a wolf.

Mine was actually set off for the first time since the accident, and it was so bad, my fur turned pitch-black instead of gold. Through the glass, I saw that my eyes were blood-shot and crimson red.

Desire was a gray wolf, with green eyes and black muzzle. He was growling at me, daring me to take him on. And I did, with only one arm.

I leaped onto his back, grabbing the back of his neck with my superlong teeth, and started yanking on it. He decided that would be a good time to launch me off of him, flinging me to the wall, making me feel dizzy.

But I got up, just in time to avoid another attack by the dirty bastard. He crashed into the wall, and lay there, out cold. But I knew he wouldn't be like that for long, so I pounced on him and began to claw him up, yowling curses as I did.

(Kade's POV)

I ran into the small warehouse, hoping that had gotten the tip, and that Ed was okay.

As I continued in, I heard someone screaming.

_EDWARD!_

I found the room, and saw Edward and a gray wolf fighting. _Desire._ I stormed in, and pulled out my sling-shot, then starting to shoot at the wolf-homuncolius. He yowled as he was pelted by the stones, and was weakened alot. But still strong enough to attack me.

He dodged my last stone, and leaped onto my back, and clawing quite a bit at me.

"KADE! HELP ME!" Edward shrieked, distruaght. "Distract him while I try to think of something to kill him!"

I nodded, throwing Desire off my back, pulling some of my black hair out with him.

(Ed's POV)

As Kade started to punch the wolf, I tried to think of anything to keep us alive, and to kill Desire. But somehow, I knew not even a gun would work on a homuncolius.

So I tried thinking of the different attacks I used on Maes when I fought him, but as thoughts of him popped in my head, my sight began to blur.

I staggered back against the wall, and moaned heavily, sliding down it. What I could see was swirling pictures in my mind, and then a spatter of blood. It was dark red, and searing into my eyes. _It hurt so much!_

"Kade..." I moaned. "Don't die on me, okay?..."

(Kade's POV)

When Ed fell into unconsisness, I started to take things into my own hands.

I found a gun, and shot Desire, but he _healed_ right back!

_"What the hell are you?"_ I shouted, throwing a punch right at his muzzle, almost breaking his face. _"And why do you want to kill Edward Mustang?"_

Desire opened what was left of his mouth, and growled.

_"Because, he doesn't deserve to live. He never has and never will."_

(Al's POV)

"Here it is, sir!" I said, seeing the tiny shack people called a warehouse, and begging to run up to it.

I heard Remus and Roy follow and when I got to the door, I stopped.

_"What the hell are you?"_

_"And why do you want to kill Edward Mustang?"_

_Edward's alive!_

(To be continued...)

...

_Okay, here's the next question:_

_What chapters did Kyra and Kade appear in?_

_If you get both correct, you get a freaking two-shot! :D_

_See ya in Chapter Ten! :D :D_


	11. The Beginning Of The Glass Trial

_Allright! We're back again for all of you to enjoy! I wanted to tell you who won my lastest trivia question and got a two-shot. __**awsomenaruto **__and __**Roselynn Saphira!**__ As if I still have pending requests from them as of now. But I actually got one part of __**awsomenaruto**__'s two-shot done, and it just might be posted either today, or tomarrow! And __**Roselynn Saphira**__, I promise to get yours done and posted before the end of the month! So yeah, you two let me know what kind of two-shot you want before 08/03/11! And also, __**shinohime-chan**__, I'm still thinking of some ideas for your Yullen one-shot. It's really been though for me in the yaoi department, but I promise to have something as soon as I can! Okay, I'm taking WAYY too much space here, so I'm just gonna let you know, that I'm actually a week ahead on these. You were supposed to be seeing chapter nine, but no, it's chapter ten! Allright, have fun!_

_Started Writing: June 16th, 2011_

_Started Typing: June 21st, 2011_

_..._

_**The Beginning Of The Glass Trail**_

_**Chapter Ten Of Number Thirteen**_

_**By Chibi Allen Walker The Awsome**_

(Alphonse's POV)

When I heard the yells, I took the gun out of my pocket, and opened the door. I ran into the hallway, and couldn't see a single thing! The door closed behind me as Roy and Remus came in.

I heard yowling and crashing, and I wondered if Ed was even in there, or if Kade had gotten there first.

Roy ran past me, obviously concerned for his son's life, and Remus flew along with him. So I made my legs move, and I caught up to them. They had opened a door, and had hit the jackpot.

The room was all covered in blood, and guns littered the floor, bullets scattered, too. I saw a black-haired teen pointing a gun at a gray wolf, who already looked like his face was damaged. In a corner, lay Edward, fur pitch-black, out cold and covered in blood.

"ED! Edward!" I screamed, going over to him, but he was unresonsive to my cries.

(Roy's POV)

"Kade! What happened?" I yelled over to him, pointing my gun to the wolf whom seemed to be the enemy.

"It was a game of Russian Roulette gone wrong. Ask Ed. But this wolf is the sonofabitch...Desire. Don't you know how to kill him?" Kade haden't looked at me the whole time, obviously keeping his guard up.

Desire glared at me, them his emerald eyes widened. I could hear a growl coming up from him.

"You...Killed her! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER, ROY MUSTANG! I knew your son was the right one!" He shrilled, evil lacing his words.

I stepped back, unknowing of who he was talking about. But then it struck me. _Lust. He's Lust's son?_

Suddenly, two guns went off. I turned to see Remus, holding two double-barreled pistols, shooting the wolf like there was no tomarrow. Remus Elric looked truely mad, like he haden't wanted it to come to this.

When his magazine ran out, he scrambled to find bullets, and slid them in the gun like he had known how to all along. Then, he continued shooting, so I decided to add in some flames.

I clicked my fingers, watching as the flames hit him, beginning to scorch him up.

Then, Remus fired the finishing bullet. It seared into Desire's chest, where his heart was located, and with the flames, he surely had to be a gonner.

When the flames disentagrated, Desire was barely moving, but the last thing he said was...

_"You son was merely my plaything, you know."_

(Ed's POV, 4 days later)

(Theme song for this part: "One is All, All is One)

_So much pain...So much blood...So much...So much._

I felt something soft and warm with my remaining hand. I wanted to know what it was so badly, but my eyes wouldn't open for me.

_"Oh, young alchemist. Your time is coming, and I have you younger brother for comfort."_

_Dammit! I want to see!_

I removed mt hand from the soft object, and tried to peel my eyes open with my fingers, but something grabbed my hand, and pulled it back beside me, and I wailed, or I think I did...

Then, I felt a wet cloth-like thing scrub at my eyelids, and it hurt! Once that was done, I attempted to open them ny myself, and I did. Everything was _so_ blurry, except for two things. Roy and Alphonse.

_Wait! How did I remember Al?_

"Ed! You're awake!" I heard Al say, rubbing my arm gently.

"Yeah, I know..." I moan, turning away, beginning to wallow in my bloody thoughts.

"Edward! You could at least say thank you to the person who saved your ass!" Roy said bluntly.

"Thanks, Alphonse...Aren't you my brother?"

"Ed? You actually remember? Or did someone tell you?" Al questioned me, most likely after last time.

"I just all of a sudden remember...Remember..."

"How much do you know?"

"Well...You're supposed to be a year younger than me, and that you used to be a suit of armor, but I got you back. Then...I remember seeing you, in a fading mist...Fading...Away..."

"Allright, I believe you. You try to get some rest. Remus and I will be installing your arm once you're off that nasty feaver."

I slowly nodded, and felt my tail curl around my legs in contentment as I fell asleep.

(Alphonse's Letter To Brair Back In Dublith)

_December 15th, 1935_

_ Dearest Briar,_

_ I'm sorry it's been so long since I've written to you, my dear. Tons of thins happened back here in Mairian City. My costumer, is my late brother, Edward, but he's younger than me now. He's also the son of General Roy Mustang._

_ Roy told me that after Ed had died, his body was mixed with a cat's to make him a chimera. He hasen't had a perfect life, either. He's fought other chimeras, gone to a really bad private school, and lost an arm._

_ But he's as beautiful as ever. Still has the same blond-gold locks of hair like Vincent has, His only flaws are his ears and tail, along with the arm._

_ Did you see the drawing for his arm? He sure is complex in choices!_

_ Tomarrow, me and Remus will be installing it on him. I hope he's ready._

_ So, how's thing back in Dublith? Is Francis running the shop well? I can't wait to hear what new things Allen's learned, and how good Vincent's improved._

_ It's only ten day till Christmas. But I __will__ be back by then, if not the day before. Remus misses his Momma and brothers._

_ Well, I've run out of topics to talk about. I'll write again soon with Ed's condition._

_With Love Forever,_

_Alphonse Elric_

(To be continued...)

_I hope that was fun! Next chapter, I'll have an exclusive interview with Edward, and we'll discuss topics that have happened in the story! If you have a question that you want answered, then review and let me know!_

_See ya in chapter 11~! :D:D_


	12. Just Like Shattered Glass

_Okay...I decided to skip the interview until NEXT chapter, because Ed is still trying to organize his interview with me. So if you have questions for Edward to ask me, then please submit them in your review! Soooo...This is where things start calming down at bit as in there isn't gonna be much battling until possibly chapter 14 or so. There may also be some Flashbacks and also at least 2 flashforwards. I also took some time to design a new character who will be appearing soon in the story, he'll also have an important role to play here. Extra news to those who follow this story: I'm putting this into a second part, so next chapter will still be chapter 12, but it will be under a new title called __**"Rocovery Process"**__. Okay, on to said story!_

_Started Writing: June 27th, 2011_

_Started Typing: June 29th, 2011_

_..._

_**Just Like Shattered Glass**_

_**Chapter Eleven Of Number Thirteen**_

_**By Chibi Allen Walker The Awsome**_

(Ed's POV)

_Everything's so foggy. I can only see Alphonse and Roy clearly. My nightmares are filled with pictures of people I've never met, but they know me. Why? I can hear the rupturing of my skin as a shadow attacks me. I feel like I'm being torn apart over and over, at the jaws of the wolf Desire...Desire..._

(Al's POV)

"So, I'll give you a synopsis on this auto-mail operation, okay?" I turned to General Mustang, who looked at Ed, worry on his face.

He nodded and gazed at me as I began.

"So, will sedate him so he won't feel the pain, and Remus and I will attach it. It's important to not wake him until four hours after the operation is finished, or it could be damaging to his nerves using his arm. Rehabilitation used to take three years, but now it only takes nearly three months, as long as he takes a special pill and tries to get used to his arm. Also make sure he doesn't in large bodies of water, but he can take baths and showers, they are waterproof, ya know. Okay, that's all I wanted to tell you, ask me if you want that written down."

I stood up, and headed over to my next to largest suitcase. It was a long, velvet covered suitcase. Inside it was Ed's new auto-mail. I took it out, just to check it once more before the operation was to start. It was mostly a bunch of of wires that you could see at this point, but _there were_ pieces that were connected, they look like tubes, mostly. I pulled out the piece that was going to connect with the shoulder, and wondered how much it hurt Ed when it had to be put on him almost twenty-six years ago, when people haden't invented sedatives. Then I got the covers that would protects the wiring on the insides. There were at least a good thirty covers, due to the hands having so many.

"? We're ready to sedate the patient now." I heard and Nurse Vargas say as they came in.

I nodded and moved out of the way as they added another bag on the already packed hanger of medicines. The nurse slid the needle into the sleeping Ed's elbow-pit, and I saw him wince in pain. I wanted so badly to comfort him, to tell him everything was going to be allright, but I wasen't his real brother anymore. Edward Elric had died in a car accident almost twenty years ago. _Edward Elric is dead, but this young man is wearing and damaging his only shell..._

(Ed's POV, in his mind) During The Operation

_IT BURNS! HELP! HEEELLLPP!_

I feel scorching pain in my good arm suddenly. _What happened?_ Oh gate, now I can tell someone's taking off my bandages. I want to see what's going on, but my eyes just _won't_ open, period. And my arm won't move, either. _Is this what 'numb' feels like?_

"Aaaalll...Are you there?" I moaned, but I got no reply.

All I got was searing pain where my bandages. It felt like flames were entering me, eating me away. I wanted to scream, but the numbnes wouldn't let me.

(Al's POV) During The Operation

Just as Remus was attaching the arm into the socket, Ed tried to open his mouth, but they seemed to be glued shut. _Did it still hurt even with sedatives for him?_

Remus flinched, but shoved the arm quickly in, marking the end of the procedure. I smiled proadly when he looked at me, and I gave him a thumbs up. Remus grinned.

"Can I come in now?" I heard Roy say, head peeking in.

"Sure, just make sure he doesn't wake up until the sun rises."

(The Next Day, Ed's POV)

When I woke up, it was still fogy, as if I was needing window wipers. But I could still see Roy with 20/20 vision. But suddenly, I see another, more blurry person step in.

"General Mustang. We need to give your son a mental observation, as he spent a good part of his life in a labatory."

"That will be fine, . He's all yours to observe." Roy repiled calmly, seeming not to think of me first.

I then felt rough hands on me, and I screamed, turning to Roy, silently begging him to save me, from the fucking doctor!

But all Roy did was take me in his arms, and took me to whereever the doctor wanted me to be. I wanted to die, right there.

*FlashBack, 10 yearsa before* **Ed, age 6**

_I had been at Central Lab 4 for at least six years, if I could count correctly. And at this time, I was one of the most special subjects. Because now I was old enough to be experimented on fully._

_ This day, I was going to trained on how long I could run without passing out, and then I'd be given my bi-monthly new pants by ._

_ "Number Thirteen Are you awake, dear?" I hear whisper, making me whimper deep inside._

_ "Y-Yes Ma'm." I said, sounding like a three year old who had just wet his underwear._

_ "Good, my lovely. Are you excited about training today?"_

_ "Uh-huh. When do we start?" This was how I was supposed to answer her. It I had denied her, I would punished._

_ "In an hour, so don't fall asleep, dearie."_

_ I feel a tear tug at the corner of my eye as leaves the Chimera Room, and wondered how horrible it's be this time._

_ I hated this place! I hate doctors!_

*End Of Flashback* 

"Well, General...I'm sorry to say that your son is mentally unstable, due to the way he's most likely been brought up, and also all he's been through in the past year." I hear the doctor say.

"How long will it take for him to recover?" Roy said, in shock.

"The minimum is two months, the most is never. It will be a long, hard road ahead, and he won't make or keep many friends at this point, so keeping a strong bond is the best you can do at this time. But the good thing is, he's gaining back Edward Elric's past memory, so keep that on, allright?"

(Roy's POV)

"I will. Anything for Edward here." I say, trying to clear the tears that were forming in Ed's now dull yellow eyes.

smiled, and let me take Edward back to his room. I did so gladly.

When I lifted the cat-boy into my arms, he buried his head into my chest, and curled his tail around my midhalf. That's when he started to actaully _purr_. And extremly load, at that. It really did surprize me. But what really got me, was that he began to do the kneding thing on me, like a kitten does to his mother...

Out of instinct, I started to hum a calming tune to him like I had the very first nights after I had freed him from the lab.

Once we got to Ed's hospital room, I sat on his bed, not wanting to let go of the moment. I would never let go of Edward. _I promise._

_ I will try my hardest to make you better, Edward. I've been helping you in almost any way I can since I first met you. And soon, you'll know that._

(Later On)

"Mister Roy!" I hear Remus say, bursting into the room, suitcase in hand. Alphonse followed, holding three suitcases.

"We're leaving for the next train to Central City so we can head home. We wanted to say goodbye. Ya know, like I've always done." Al said, not looking at me, but at Ed, who was asleep in his bed.

"I see. Anything you need to say before you head on?"

"When I get back, Ed had better be well! Or esle!" Al yelled, running out, door slamming behind Remus, who had followed him.

(To Be Continued In **"Recovery Process"**)

_Thanks for reading all 11 chapters in __**"Number Thirteen"**__. I will see you in the 12th chapter of N13, starting under a new title, __**"Recovery Process"**__. Nothing will change, except for the title._

_I want to thank these people for their awesome reviews..._

_awesomenaruto_

_Roselynn Saphira_

_JessieKage_

_darkduchess1_

_haganeno56_

_BeterThenDexter_

_bookworm324_

_shinohime-chan_

_thelastunicorn_

_THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!_

_See ya in chapter 12!_


	13. NEW STORY IN PROGRESS

_Hello, all my readers of __**Number Thirteen **__and __**Recovery Progress**__. I have some extremly polt-changing news for these two stories, my most popular FMA fanfic to date (12/29/11). Only less than a week ago I decided to redo the ENTIRE story. I'm serious. THE ENTIRE STORY. I have progressed so much in my writings that I decided that I must rewrite it again, with a better, less-hanging poltline. I have already finished the first page of what might be five or six pages of the first chapter, in which I am combining the first two to three chapters of the original into one whole chapter. All of the OCs (Kade, Kyra, etc.) have new names, ones that are much more better than the original ones, and may tie into the story. But the plot is almost the same, just with a few new items, length, etc. Okay, I'll give you a preview of what's to come after the new year, so please wait for it! :D _

_ ~A Hot Delicious Cup Of Tea :)_


	14. Retirement Note, I'm giving these away

_A short note to all my FMA story readers and followers._

_I….Have lost all my intrest in Fullmetal Alchemist in the past six months, because Hetalia has rocked my world, and now I cannot finish any of my fanfics that I spent so much of my precious time on. And I want to give them away to a good author who will hopefully continue to write them. I'll give whoever wants the following stories all of my previous plans for them to construct a continuation with. _

_**An Alchemist's Pride And Joy**_

_**Number Thirteen**_

_So please….take my stories. I'm sorry I cannot finish these fine creations. I've just had so much go on, and all my Hetalia things backing me up as well. I'm sorry. And goodbye to Fullmetal Alchemist._

_~Chibi-Chan (aka Phoenix Amber Kirkland)_


End file.
